Sepucuk Amplop Biru
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Hinata menemukan sepucuk amplop biru di kotak surat. Untuk #SHDL2018 [tema terikat] AU


peringatan! mungkin ooc, misstype, alternative universe; didedikasikan untuk #SHDL2018 Tema terikat: Me and Master; penafian! "Naruto" dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara material sepeser pun dari karya transformatif ini. SELAMAT MEMBACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Di sela-sela melakukan pekerjaan rumah setelah menyapu, menyirami tanaman, dan mengelap debu-debu kaca, Hinata beranjak menuju halaman masih memegang kemoceng. Ia merogoh kotak surat yang menempel pada pagar. Kebiasaan ini ia lakukan dua kali sehari untuk memastikan tidak ada surat yang terlambat sampai ke meja Tuan Mudanya.

Uchiha Sasuke seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan bekerja sehari-hari sebagai salah satu komisaris di perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang perkapalan. Selain itu ia juga bertugas di sebuah klinik bersama di pusat kota. Pagi-pagi begini ia akan berjaga di klinik sampai sekitar jam sebelas lalu pergi ke kantornya dekat dermaga lima belas menit jauhnya. Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, biasanya ia akan pergi keliling kota entah ke mana. Rumahnya di _Goose Dive Street_ No. 16—sepanjang hari hanya dijaga oleh dua orang asisten rumah tangga: Hinata dan Bibi Asuma, seorang asisten setengah hari.

Apabila Hinata lebih bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan rumah sehari-hari, Bibi Asuma bertugas untuk memasak makanan. Begitulah tugas dikerjakan tiap hari bergantian. Namun khusus menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan Tuan Muda, hanya Hinata yang diperbolehkan mengurusnya. Contohnya mengecek surat-surat.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil menghitung jumlah surat yang dipegangnya. Kebanyakan hanya pamflet iklan properti atau asuransi. Orang-orang sekarang tidak terlalu suka menulis surat panjang-panjang. Hinata melirik sebuah amplop cokelat airmail, beberapa amplop putih panjang, beberapa bercorak indah, dan sebuah lagi amplop berwarna biru. Ia bisa menebak kalau sebagian besar isinya laporan dari kantor cabang dan beberapa lagi undangan pesta-pesta bujang. Tiga amplop dari penggemar rahasia. Dan satu lagi Hinata tak bisa menebak.

Amplop biru itu terbuat dari kertas mengilap. Kelihatannya mahal. Tak ada alamat hanya sebuah nama pengirim: Tobi. Tanpa nama keluarga.

Hinata tak ambil pusing. Ia mengecek sekali lagi sebelum meletakkannya di sebelah vas lili putih di atas nakas. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya di belakang rumah. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruknya, menunda pekerjaan ketika Tuan Muda pergi.

(shdl2018)

Sebagai bujangan, Sasuke seringkali mendapatkan tawaran kencan pada pesta-pesta yang ia hadiri atau kadang-kadang ada pasien yang menaruh hati sehingga Hinata kerap kali mesti bersiap-siap di depan pintu kalau-kalau ada tamu. Gadis-gadis tanpa latar belakang jelas mencari Sasuke dan Hinata mau tidak mau meladeninya tanpa membocorkan agenda Tuan Muda.

Seperti siang itu, seorang gadis muda, kira-kira berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Hinata datang tepat jam setengah sebelas ketika bau harum bebek panggang tercium. Hinata membukakan pintu, tapi ia bersikeras masuk.

Penampilannya penuh gaya dengan gaun berkerut dan kepalanya yang merah pirang berhias _chignon_ tinggi serta berombak jatuh sampai bahu. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu seolah-olah menunggu sajian. Hinata terpaksa menyuguhkan setoples biskuit dan segelas sampanye. Lalu menemani perempuan itu berbicara panjang lebar. Ia bahkan tidak menyinggung keberadaan Hinata dengan gaun murah dan celemek lusuh khas asisten rumah tangga yang mungkin dianggapnya hanya pelayan rendahan.

Pertemuan pertama gadis muda itu dengan Sasuke berlangsung dalam sebuah pesta kenalannya. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu pertemuan kedua terjadi secara tidak sengaja saat ia berobat ke klinik dan kebetulan Sasuke adalah dokternya. Sejak saat itu ia mulai dekat dengan Sasuke. Bertukar sapa dan janji makan siang kadang-kadang. Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang meluap-luap hingga habis. Mungkin berharap Hinata bisa menyampaikannya pada Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya jam makan siang hampir habis dan Sasuke tak kunjung pulang, gadis itu tak kunjung menangkap gestur gelisah Hinata. Pekerjaannya banyak yang terbengkalai. Namun, mengusir tamu? Siapa dia?

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" Gadis itu berseru kaget saat menoleh ke arah jam antik di pojok ruangan. Ia kemudian bangkit tak seberapa lama, menyalami Hinata, mengucapkan terima kasih tiga kali sambil memberikan salam terselubung kepada Sasuke.

Satu amplop lagi hari ini.

Hinata menatap genggaman tangannya. Lalu beranjak menuju nakas hendak mengambil surat-surat untuk diletakkan di meja Sasuke. Ia tertegun begitu menghitung jumlah surat. Tentu ia tak bisa melupakan amplop biru itu.

Hinata merogoh-rogoh laci, berharap menemukan kertas terselip. Ia mengulurkan gagang sapu ke celah sempit dekat dinding, nihil. Lalu meraba-raba ubin dan kolong. Keringat dinginnya mulai menetes. Tiga jam lagi Sasuke datang. Ia memijit kening. Pekerjaannya belum beres. Surat beramplop biru raib.

Hinata melangkah pergi sambil menggenggam sapu.

Ia berharap itu bukan surat penting.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan menanyakan. Selama ia tidak mengadu. Siapa tahu.

(shdl2018)

Hari itu hujan turun sore-sore. Sasuke masuk rumah setengah basah. Hinata sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya; air panas, baju ganti, makan malam hangat; sehingga bisa beranjak ke kamarnya di belakang dekat dapur. Ia biasanya akan menghabiskan malam di dalam kamar ditemani secuplik lampu.

Sudah hampir hampir dua puluh tahun lebih Hinata mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha. Pada usia Hinata yang kedua puluh, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Mikoto kemudian menyuruh Sasuke mengambil asisten rumah tangga dari rumah utama ketika Sasuke memutuskan tinggal di perantauan. Pemuda itu awalnya menolak dengan dalih ingin mandiri. Namun ia tidak tega juga melihat ibunya memaksa. Sasuke akhirnya bersedia hanya kalau membawa satu orang saja.

Ia memilih Hinata.

Gadis itu tumbuh besar di lingkungan keluarga Uchiha sejak kecil membantu ayah satu-satunya. Ia tahu banyak tentang putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Mungkin karena usia mereka yang terpaut tak terlalu jauh, enam tahun. Sasuke yang pendiam dengan mudah merasa nyaman apabila di sekitarnya ada Hinata. Gadis itu pun tak banyak bicara, tapi cepat tanggap.

Seringkali ketika Sasuke menemukan permasalahan, ia akan meminta pendapat Hinata. Dan gadis itu hampir selalu bisa memberi solusi yang memuaskan.

Hinata suka sekali membaca buku. Biasanya malam-malam begini, ia mengisi jurnalnya setelah pekerjaan cukup senggang. Atau tidur cepat supaya besok bisa bangun lebih pagi. Namun, ia malah melamun memikirkan surat beramplop biru itu. Ia heran sekali sampai saat ini belum ketemu. Selama ini Hinata selalu yakin dengan kemampuan ingatannya. Amplop itu nyaris tanpa identitas. Bahkan ia tidak menyertakan nama yang dituju. Bagaimana bisa sampai?

Bermenit-menit ia memeras otak, semakin buntu saja rasanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir frustasi tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari pintu yang agak terbuka.

"Belum tidur?" Sasuke berdehem.

Sontak Hinata terlonjak dari kursinya. Kepalanya mengangguk terpatah-patah sementara jantungnya berdetak keras tiba-tiba, nyaris menyakitinya.

Dalam jeda beberapa detik yang canggung. Hinata mengeluarkan suara duluan secara impulsif.

"Ta-tadi siang ada …." Hinata melebarkan mata. Sekonyong-konyong kepalanya jadi kosong. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan nama gadis itu. "a-ada seseorang berkunjung mencari Tuan. Seorang gadis cantik sekali. Berambut pirang, mengenakan gaun indah dan chignon yang sangat gaya. Ia bercerita tentang perasaannya kepada Tuan dan berharap kalau bisa berbalas. O-oh iya, tadi gadis itu juga menitipkan sepucuk surat untuk Tuan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk mengerti mendengar kalimat Hinata yang beruntun hampir tanpa bernapas. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu gugup cukup parah.

"Su-suratnya bisa Tuan temukan di meja," tambah Hinata cepat sembari merutuk dalam hati mulutnya yang lancang.

"Sudah kubaca semua."

"Ada apa lagi?" Tatapan Sasuke seolah mampu menembus hati Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, T-tuan." Hinata bergidik mendengar intonasi suaranya yang naik tiba-tiba. Cepat-cepat ditambahkannya lirih, "Ma-maaf, maaf …"

"Bicaralah kalau memang ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Sasuke mengangguk. "Menyembunyikannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Kemudian sebelum berbalik pergi Sasuke mengerling.

"Terima kasih ya."

Gadis itu langsung terduduk lemas begitu pintu tertutup. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangan ke wajah yang memerah lalu membuang napas keras-keras.

(shdl2018)

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Hinata tersenyum bahagia menyadari pekerjaannya bisa selesai nyaris sempurna. Kalau mau mengkritik diri sendiri, ia pasti bisa membuat daftar panjang. Namun, hari ini ia ingin menyenangkan hatinya. Bibi Asuma pun memasak masakan lezat , keju dan daging sapi panggang. Ia nyaris melupakan amplop biru itu.

Bel berdentang beberapa kali. Hinata dan Bibi Asuma masih berada di belakang. Sementara Sasuke yang sedang membaca surat kabar beranjak lebih cepat mendahului Hinata yang baru sampai lorong.

"Hei, sepupu."

Seorang pria bertampang Asia mengenakan mantel khaki dan sepatu spats warna cokelat muda merentangkan tangan ketika pintu terbuka.

Sasuke yang langsung mengenalinya, hanya mengibaskan tangan—membiarkannya masuk. Dia Madara Uchiha. Kadang tingkahnya seperti anak muda yang selalu kelebihan bersemangat padahal usianya jauh lima belas tahun di atas Sasuke.

"Aku kirim surat kemari tempo lalu."

Jantung Hinata melambat mendengarnya dari balik tembok. Dia— _Tobi?_

"Sebenarnya itu surat buat Hinata. Kata Bibi Mikoto, Hinata di sini ya?"

Gadis itu tertegun. Genggaman tangannya pada sapu mulai basah.

Seingatnya, ia belum pernah menerima surat sekalipun. Sasuke selalu mengijinkannya pulang rutin sebulan sekali. Belum lagi kalau ada sesuatu mendesak, Sasuke selalu mengabulkan asal ia mau mengomunikasikannya. Keluarga Uchiha memang baik hati. Namun sungguh, ia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Madara.

Sepupu Sasuke itu memang terkenal dalam keluarga besar Uchiha, tapi Hinata tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau ingat pesta ulang tahunmu tiga tahun lalu. Ada seorang gadis yang menemaniku saat aku begitu bosan. Ia bahkan membantuku mencarikan setelan ketika gadis-gadis sosialita menyebalkan itu mencari perhatian dengan menumpahkan wine di lenganku. Meski kelihatannya pendiam, tak kusangka ia bisa _nyambung_ kuajak ngobrol berbagai macam hal. Dan beruntung sekali ia adalah salah satu pelayan keluarga Uchiha." Madara nyerocos panjang lebar lalu mendesah. "Sejak saat itu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Mungkin … inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Jantung Hinata kini nyaris terhenti terutama saat mengamati perubahan wajah Sasuke. Kening laki-laki itu berkerut samar.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan melepas masa lajangku." Madara berseru-seru lagi. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling mencari-cari Hinata. Gadis itu mengerut di balik tembok nyaris lari.

"Oke, sebentar." Perlahan raut wajah Sasuke mengendur. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya ditarik hanya satu sisi. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengirimkan surat padaku dulu, karena Hinata itu milikku."[]

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** Huaa … maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan setelah brainstorming berbagai macam ide dan draft, ini yang jadi duluan hiks. Bibi Asuma di sini bukan trap ya. Anggap saja Kurenai menikah dengan Pak Asuma terus dipanggil jadi Bibi Asuma, hehe.

Btw, #curcol #abaikan kayaknya saya mau _break_ beneran dari nulis fanfiksi. Udah lama banget nggak nonton anime atau baca manga, semakin jauh dari canon kok rasanya ada perasaan bersalah.

Terima kasih banyak udah mampir. Kritik dan saran masih diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Happy SasuHina Days Love 2018! Jangan lupa ikut tahun depan juga yaa. Sampai jumpa di lain ruang dan waktu. Bye.

((masih beberapa jam lagi sampai penutupan SHDL2018))


End file.
